playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Quan Chi
Quan Chi 'is a character from the ''Mortal Kombat ''franchise. He is well known as the greatest sorcerer and necromancer in Netherrealm. Quan Chi recently appeared in the latest Mortal Kombat game, ''Mortal Kombat X, which is under development, yet his trailer is already released. Quan's rival is Loki from the Marvel franchise. Biography '''GREATEST SORCERER OF NETHERREALM Quan Chi is a powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm. He uses both his cunningness and brute force in any attempts to conquer Earthrealm. Quan Chi was known as a magician that can pass through realms without the detection of Elder Gods, spending time amassing many deadly magics. In one point he freed Shinnok, the fallen Elder God. After freeing Shinnok, Quan Chi is imbued by Shinnok a great power, making him the arch-mage of Netherrealm. Many fighters encountered him, but probably none prevailed. At one point, Quan is defeated. But always, he will bring any attempt to actually win and rule Earthrealm. THE LEGACY OF QUAN CHI *Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *Mortal Kombat 4 *Mortal Kombat Gold *Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition *Mortal Kombat: Deception *Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks *Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Mortal Kombat: Unchained *Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe *Mortal Kombat 2011 *Mortal Kombat X Arcade Opening Quan Chi was sitting in the throne of Netherrealm. When suddenly a demon servant came to him and says that he found something that might be useful to Quan. Quan then asks is it true and where is it. The demon says it's not in Netherrealm, but outside, in another world where countless fighters fought for the power. However, the demon said that the power itself is sentient. Quan hears this and decides to find the power himself, and Quan sets in a journey to find the power. Rival '''Name: '''Loki '''Reason: '''Quan Chi was wandering around the rival stage, feeling the power is close by. Then, he sees Loki and shouts out Loki by the name "stranger". Loki then responds by saying Quan Chi is just another sorcerer that is hopeless and blinded. However, Quan Chi "counters" Loki by saying that Loki was only an outsider that is outcasted by his parents. Loki then justifies some of Quan's word, saying that it is true he is exiled by his father, Laufey the Frost Giant. After that, Quan Chi makes some more statements, which all is accidentally connected to Loki's life. At the last statement, Loki immediately responds by throwing his dagger to Quan Chi which he deflected. And then Loki forces Quan to reveal who is he because he knows so much about Loki. Quan angrily replies that it was an accident and he is guessing. Loki refuses to accept Quan's reply and blatantly smiles. Loki then says Quan Chi must go away or fight him. Quan chooses to fight Loki and the two starts battling. '''Connection: '''Both are incredible sorcerers that manipulates magic with great skill. Both are also look human, but came from another world. Loki being Asgard and originally Jotunheim, and Quan Chi being Outworld. Other than that, both has connections with each others' other worlds. Loki being Jotunheim (Where he is born) and Quan Chi being the Netherrealm (Where he is tortured by Lucifer, but became a ruler there and there is where he originates). Also, in Quan's franchise, another famous sorcerer named Shang Tsung shares some same traits with Loki. Both can do mind controls and can shape shift. Both franchises also starts with M. Notes: Quan Chi actually currently resides in Netherrealm. But the word Outworld in the Connection statement above is added because Netherrealm is one of Outworld's part, like Outworld's hell Ending Quan Chi returns to the Netherrealm after beating Polygon Man. There he meets Shang Tsung near a torture chamber at the Netherrealm. Quan questions Shang what is he doing here. Tsung then replies that he wants to congratulate Quan Chi for his success at gaining the power. Quan then replied by saying thanks, and offers Tsung to try to take his soul. Tsung attempted to do so to gain the power but failed. Quan then stabs Tsung in the head and rips his head off and says, "This is real power." and walks away with Tsung's head and throws the head to a pool of lava. Gameplay Quan Chi fights in both a forceful style and a ranged zoning style. Quan has many moves to keep his enemy at bay to attack them safely from a far, yet he can also take his opponent closer to him for a powerful melee combo. Quan however, is vulnernable to most knock-backs and stuns. Quan can also defend himself using various spells, but each has a penalty. Movelist Square Moves *Nether Punch-Square: Quan releases a series of punches that ends with a powerful magically imbued punch. *Pain Of The Realms-Left stick left+Square: Quan does a backhand punch and followed up with a sweep kick and a stomp. *Rising Star-Left stick down+Square: Quan slides and kicks his enemy from below. *Acursed Kick-Left stick right+Square: Quan imbues both of his legs with magical energy and does a drop kick that can knock enemies back away in a long range. *Afterlife-Left stick up+Square: Quan does a straight jumping uppercut imbued with magical energy. Triangle Moves *Broadsword-Triangle: Quan does 3 slices with his Broadsword that ends with a rising cut that sends the enemy up in the ait. *Broadsword Spin-Left stick right+Triangle: Quan spins around with 2 Broadswords that can hit anyone in front or behind Quan. *Spiked Mace-Left stick up+Triangle: Quan uses his Spiked Mace to crush his enemies. Has a slow start-up. *Tricky Mace-Left stick up+Triangle 2x: Quan summons his Mace behind his enemy and pulls it with magical energy towards Quan, hitting the enemy from behind and throws again the Mace to the enemy and returns it back to Quan with magical energy, hitting the enemy 3 times. *Broadsword Sweep-Left stick down+Triangle: Quan uses his twin Broadswords to sweep his enemies. *Weapon Combo-Triangle 3x: Quan slashes his enemy twice with his Broadswords and does a quick strike to his enemy's face with his Mace. Circle Moves *Skull Ball-Circle: Quan Chi shoots a green skull out of his forehead, knocking the enemy back. Can be rapid fired by pressing Circle faster. Maximum fired skull is 5. *Sky Stomp-Right stick up+Circle: Quan Chi teleports to a random enemy above their heads and stomps their head multiple times. Has a knockdown effect. After the knockdown, the move ends. *Mesmerize-Right stick left+Circle: Quan Chi hypnotizes his enemy, making his enemy walks toward Quan. This move also depletes 10 AP per use. *Ground Blast-Right stick right+Circle: Quan Chi causes a light to burst out of a random enemy's ground to damage his enemies. Can have an explosive/splash damage effect. *Skeletal Buff-Right stick down+Circle: Quan Chi summons a skeletal hand that adds more AP to Quan Chi per hit to an enemy and 10 more AP for 5 seconds. Side effect is that Quan Chi has a reduced move speed when this move is on duration. Cross Moves *Defensive Spell Circle-Right stick down+Cross: Quan Chi summons a spell circle that prevents enemies from gaining AP by attacking Quan Chi in the circle. Quan Chi is only invulnernable if he is inside the circle. *Black Hole Launch-Right stick up+Cross: Quan Chi makes a black hole below an enemy's ground and makes the enemy reappears above Quan Chi, making the enemy vulnernable to incoming later attacks of Quan Chi. Throws *Nether Suplex-Right stick right/left: Quan Chi bashes his enemy's head with a green skull and suplexes them. *Double Knee Stomp-Left stick right/left: Quan Chi grabs his enemy's shoulder and jumps up quickly and drives his feets into the enemy's kneecaps, forcing them completely backward before flipping away. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up: R1 *Block: L1 *Evade: L1+Left stick left/right Super Moves (R2) *Skull Barrage (Level 1): Quan Chi summons barrages of green skulls to his front with his hand, insta killing anyone who is hit by the barrage. *Splitting Sword (Level 2): Quan Chi pulls out one of his Broadsword and throws it to the air and magically makes the sword in a giant size and throws it down to the stage, insta killing anyone hit by the sword. *Netherrealm Invasion (Level 3): Quan Chi summons a portal that summons demons from the Netherrealm that insta kills every character who fights back. Quotes *When selected **"What has happened?" **"I never go back." **"No one will defeat me." *Pre-match **"You will serve me in the Netherrealm." *Item Pick-Up **"A traveler's trash." **"Useful things I suppose." **"Hmph." **"(When using High tech/fire arms items) Sometimes, Shang must give me one of these." **"Who cares?" **"Don't joke on me." **"Seriously?" **"A trash by one of my demons." *Using Skull Barrage **"Feel my power!" *Using Splitting Sword **(Starting to make the sword bigger) "Heads up." **(The sword drops) "Your head's lost." *Using Netherrealm Invasion **"Earthrealm and this realm will be mine!" *Successful KO **"Neither you or you will live." **"You know how do I destroy you." **"I have no limits." **"Not even an emperor can beat me." **"You couldn't lay a single hit on me." **"Wouldn't you already in Netherrealm by now?" **"Pleasure to kill you." *Respawn **"How dare you defy the greatest sorcerer!" **"Netherrealm will release my soul." **"I will keep coming for your suffering." **"You couldn't keep me away." **"You have no worth at all." **"I should have killed you before, quickly." **"I'm back for your tortures." **"Come and get me if you can!" Taunt *Mace Play: Quan Chi hovers his Spiked Mace. *Amulet Of Shinnok: Quan Chi pulls out the Amulet Of Shinnok and says, "I should keep this away from Shinnok." *Prove It To Me: Quan Chi pulls his Broadswords and does some sword play. Introduction *Serve Me In The Netherrealm: Quan Chi appears out of a portal from Netherrealm and says, "You will serve me in the Netherrealm." *Demon Horse: Based on his MKX introduction. Quan Chi rides a demonic horse/ram/goat hybrid and goes down from the animal and pets it before the animal disappears and Quan gets to fighting stance. *Moloch Is Dead: Based on his MKX introduction. Quan Chi is seen with Moloch's head and throws it away before getting to fighting stance. Winning Screen *Last Chance: Quan Chi summons his throne and sits on it and says, "You stand no chance." *Summoner's League: Quan Chi summons a pet Netherrealm bat and pets it and frees it away before summoning his demon animal from his 2nd intro and rides away. *Suffering: Quan Chi gets into a Netherrealm portal and sees victims in the Netherrealm gets tortured and smiles. Victory Theme *Default Theme *The Prison *MKX The Enigma Losing Screen *Last Chance: Quan Chi is dazed and suddenly Shinnok appears and throws him off a cliff. *Summoner's League: Quan Chi spawns his demon horse but the horse rammed him away. *Suffering: Quan Chi drops down and began to lose sanity and stabs himself with his Broadsword. Idle Animation *Quan Chi casts a green skull out of his hand. Results Screen *Victory: Quan Chi shows a green skull that is summoned from his hand to the camera. *Loss: Quan Chi is nowhere to be seen but only his Broadswords with blood stains are seen. Costumes Mortal Kombat 9 Quan Chi's appearence in Mortal Kombat 2011. This appearence is also used in Deadly Alliance. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the picture at the left side. *Blue: Quan's tattoos are now blue and his clothing is also blue. *Yellow: Quan's tattoos are now yellow and his clothing is also yellow. *Red: Quan's clothing is red. *White: Quan's tattoo is now nearly invinsible with white paint and his clothing is white. Alternate Quan Chi Quan Chi's alternate costume from MK9. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the right picture. *Blue: Quan's clothes are now blue. *Yellow: Quan's clothes are now yellow. *Orange: Quan's clothes are now orange. MKX Quan Chi Quan Chi's default appearence in the latest Mortal Kombat game, Mortal Kombat X. His variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Blue: Quan's armor is tinted in blue colors. *Red: Quan's armor is tinted in red colors. *Yellow:Quan's armor is tinted in yellow colors. *White: Quan's armor is fully white while his head tattoo is now black. Minions His minions are: *Moloch (Rank 8) *Drahmin (Rank 16) *Shang Tsung (Rank 24) *Shinnok (Rank 32) Moloch.png|Moloch (Rank 8) Drahmin.png|Drahmin (Rank 16) Shang Tsung 2.png|Shang Tsung (Rank 24) MKX Shinnok.png|Shinnok (Rank 32) Trivia *Although Moloch is one of his minons, one of his introduction (Quan Chi) shows that he is holding Moloch's ripped head. This is a reference towards MKX where Moloch died, but in an unknown way. *Unlike some characters in PSASBR (the fanfictions here, not in the real game) that have the principle of "if this guy uses this costume, his/her minion's costume will also change", if Quan Chi uses his MKX costume, Shinnok will not use his MKX costume, because his default minion costume is already MKX. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Evil characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters